Sam Manson
Samantha "Sam" Manson is one of Danny's best friends. She is a self-proclaimed goth who is fascinated with the subliminal and netherworldly, and is a very outspoken ultra-recyclo-vegetarian (she doesn't eat anything with a face). Appearance Sam wears purple lipstick and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. Her usual clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. Sam has however been seen in a wide variety of outfits, ranging from a goth style black and purple ball gown to a pink princess dress with hearts and even one of the orange Fenton jumpsuits. At one point, she has fake vampire fangs. Trivia *She originally was supposed to have a 'psychic connection' with Danny that would let one know where the other one was; however, this was nixed right before the premiere, since Danny already had ghost powers and Sam had other attributes; Butch Hartman didn't want them to seem too developed already. This connection is hinted at numerous times through out the series when Danny and Sam have the same reaction or response to situations/comments, but is typically brushed off as merely being a case of long time friends thinking alike. *She, along with Tucker Foley, has been in all but one episode of the entire series. *December is the only month that Sam is in a happy mood, due to the winter holidays. *Sam's favorite female monsters are all on loose parody of the male monsters: Femalien- Alien and Predators, Terminatra- The Terminator, and Nightmerica- Freddy Kruger. *Of all of Danny's crushes, Sam is the only one who likes Danny as both Fenton and Phantom, and not just either one of them. *Sam appears to have different bedrooms throughout the series (See: Season 1 - episode 2 and episode 20) *According from 2005 Nickelodeon Magazine Ultimate Enemy edition; Sam's interests are horror films, sci-fi, and Japanese anime. *Sam had at least 10 different outfits in the series. *Sam can speak Esperanto. *Sam's outfits when under Undergrowth's possession are reference to those of Poison Ivy in Batman: The Animated Series (first suit) and to that Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty (second suit). *Sam's ponytail resembles Tootie's pigtails from The Fairly OddParents Additionally, Sam and Tootie both have purple eyes. *On Sam's bedroom walls, there are posters that reference to various bands and movies. Some of which include A Clockwork Orange, Einstürzende Neubauten, and Nine Inch Nails. Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Goths Category:Vegetarians Category:15 year olds Category:Purple Category:Tomboys Category:Goth girls Category:Black hair Category:Purple eyes Category:Characters voiced by Grey Griffin Category:Lovers Category:Revival/Reunion Category:The Fairly OddParents Characters Category:Jewish Characters Category:Emos Category:Non Disney Princesses Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Loud House Characters